Home sweet home
by PracticallyPerfect0804
Summary: The Captain and Maria take advantage of having the house to themselves. Rated M.


It had been around 6 months since the Von Trap family had made their escape and moved into their new grounds, it had taken some great getting used to but the family were now quite content and the children had began going to a lovely local private school. The Capitan and his wife loved the days alone in the new house when the children were out learning and the maids, butlers and nannies where out running errands or having the day off.

Georg had noticed a great deal in the change of Maria over the time since they had first been married, she used to be very timid in her ways with him, would blush at the moment he touched her and was not too confident in her own naked skin. However, now the woman he called his wife was comfortable with her body and felt at complete ease showing it off to her husband.

Georg was in his study catching up on some paperwork when he herd his door opening, glancing over, hes eyes caught Maria as sauntered in in just her while towel. She was still slightly wet from soaking in a warm bubble bath.

"Hello" She smiled as she sat herself on her husbands lap, wrapping her damp arms around his neck and kissing his cheek softly.

"Hello indeed!" The Captain smirked with a very pleased look on his face as he eyed up the gorgeous woman he called his own.

"Nice bath my love?" He asked her.

"Mmm, wonderful" She purred into his lips as she kissed him lovingly.

"Its a great shame you didnt join me" She winked at her husband.

Georg loved the way his wife was with him now, so sensual and so natural, he loved the new fiery side of her that he never knew existed, that SHE never knew existed. The way she wrapped herself around him made him hot under the collar.

Maria began to unbutton his shirt, giving him an innocent smirk and bitting her lip, he knew what this look meant. He knew his wife wanted him then and there and he felt the warm feeling rising in his groin. He stood up, picking up his wife and placing her on his desk. He loved the way she wrapped her long, silky legs around him, her legs had always been one of his favourite things about her, they were long, smooth, firm and oh so delicious.

Kissing passionately, Maria removed the Captains shirt and let it fall to the ground. He pushed his hips close to her so she could feel his hard, growing arousal pressing against her, this made her weak, made her wet and made her want him inside her. She unbuckled his belt letting his trousers also fall to the floor, ending up with him standing just in his underwear, his hard manhood bulging through.

Maria caressed him, loving the feel of her husband hardening to her touch. Georg slowly unwrapped his wifes towel and slid his hands down her back, exposing her perk, full breasts he loved so much, taking them in his mouth he massaged them, making her moan in his ear. He took in every sight of her beautiful naked body, elegant and toned, smooth and trembling with frustration.

"Make love to me" She breathed,

"Take me now Capitan, i need you" She begged as she pulled at his underwear, taking his rock hard manhood in her sender hands.

Georg moaned, he ran his fingers along her core, feeling how wet she was for him, how the heat from her most sensitive area burned on his hand as he slowly massaged her, making her cry out and push herself closer into him.

"Oh.. Georg.. now, do it now!" She almost shouted, the fire inside her spreading throughout her body.

The Captain, no longer being able to control himself, held Marias wet thighs and slid himself deep inside her, making them both moan out with utter pleasure. She was tight and warm around him, he buried his face in her neck as he pumped in and out of her. She had one arm around Georg's neck and one arm around his waist, pulling him into her harder and deeper with each thrust.

The sound of passionate love making filled the room and the pair began to moan loudly in their rising arousal, getting closer and closer to climaxing. Maria could feel her orgasm rising and in one final thrust she let go, coming hard around her husband, crying out while she spasmed. Seeing and hearing his wife orgasm so hard around him, made him also finish into her. The explosion was as intense as hers and as they calmed down he kissed her, taking her face in his hands.

"Oh i love you so" He breathed into her ear.

"I love you too darling" She breathed back, catching her breath, feeling slightly empty and highly sensitive from her ponding orgasm as he pulled out of her.

Wrapping the towel back around herself and getting off the desk, she watched her husband get dressed. They smiled at each other playfully before embracing into another passionate kiss.

He held her in his arms for a while, oh how he loved her, more than anything in his world. She loved him also, the man who made her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, the man who took care of her and gave her everything she ever needed.

"Better get dressed before everyone gets back" She giggled kissing him once more, she turned to open the door and felt Georg tap her on her behind as she walked out.

"Maria" He called

"Yes my love?" She answered turning around

"I love you, so much"

"I love you more" She smiled as she shut the door after her.


End file.
